


fire & ice

by alixxxandra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixxxandra/pseuds/alixxxandra
Summary: She's born in the realm of fire, he's born in the realm of ice.She's compassionate, he is vile.She doesn't want her crown; He would kill for his.What's going to happen when their paths cross?(will collide with the thor & the avengers- movies later, which i obviously do not own!)





	1. Chapter 1; the beginning

"You have to concentrate, Agni." 

Agni gritted her teeth together as she climbed up from the floor with shaky feet once again. Every bone in her body hurt, but she wasn't let to stop.

"Think of it; and only it." The voice behind her continued.

She tried. She tried so hard, but her father couldn't see it.  
He didn't understand; Agni tried, with aching muscles and blurry eyesight.

She pressed her eyes shut tight as she clenched her jaw, squeezed her fists into balls and began to bite her teeth together, trying to get all her powers to it;  
But she couldn't do it.

Agni let out a frustrated breath before collapsing to the floor from exhaustion. Behind her, her father Hephaestus snorted through his nose and shook his head as he continued to walk in a small circle slowly around Agni. They were in the middle of a dark room, (the training room, as they would call it) that had small fire pits thrown around it in random places, slowly burning on the ground.

"I don't think you understand what's at stake here, my dear." Her father spoke.

"I do understand, father." Agni said ashamedly, her gaze on the ground.

"Do you, really?" Hephaestus asked, stopping, and now Agni lifted her gaze up to him.

"Yes." Agni said.

"What are you, then?"

Agni was quiet for a moment, just looking at her father before answering. She knew that this was a trick question. She knew, that he knew she knew. And she also knew that he wanted her to say it just so he could tell her that she was failing at being that.

"I am a Princess." Agni said.

"Of...?" Hephaestus asked.

"Princess of Muspelheim." Agni answered.

"And whose daughter are you?" Hephaestus asked, still walking around Agni, whose gaze was hanging on the ground, while Hephaestus' eyes were practically burning a hole to Agni's back.

"The fire-God's and Goddess'es." Agni answered correctly, fast.

"Who are...?" Hephaestus continued.

"The rulers of Muspelheim." Agni mumbled.

"Correct." Hephaestus nodded, stopping. "So what does that make you?"

Agni fought the urge to sigh out loud, as she clenched her fists again, closing her eyes.

"A future queen." She answered. "Of Muspelheim."

"Exactly." Hephaestus said, continuing to walk in the circle, his hands behind his back. "So what should you be able to do?"

"I should be able to control, and cause fire." Agni said.

"And how are we doing there, hm?" Hephaestus raised his brows.

Agni didn't say anything.

"Agni..." Her father sighed. "This can't go on like this."

The room was quiet apart from the sizzling sound of the fire.

"One day I will not be here anymore — and you're gonna have to take over, as my only child. You're gonna have to take care of Muspelheim. You're gonna have to prevent bad things from happening; keep them locked, protect your people. You're gonna have to rule; with a King; and how is a Queen that can not handle her fire — supposed to rule a realm made of it?!" Hephaestus spat.

"I can control it, it's just-" Agni started.

"It's just what?" Hephaestus asked.

"You're forcing me to go further, when I know I'm not ready!" Agni spat, jumping up from the ground.

"When you're not ready-?" Hephaestus spat, taken aback. "My child - you don't get to decide that. I do. Once you come of age, you will become queen! You're gonna have to master the skills-"

"But what if I don't want to be a queen?" Agni blurted out.

Hephaestus raised his brows.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"What if I don't want to be a queen-?" Agni repeated to herself. "What if I want to travel? See the universe, father! Visit the other realms-"

"Silence!" Hephaestus growled, his entire surroundings bursting up in flames.

Agni flinched as she stepped back a little.

"You will become queen." Hephaestus spat, starting to march towards Agni, who backed out in same pace. "You will become queen, Agni. It is your birthright."

Agni looked at him, fury boiling inside her as she clenched her jaw. She was sick of this; of her father throwing her around like a puppet, telling her what to do. Controlling her.

Hephaestus stopped walking as Agni's back hit the door of the room, and he scowled down at her.

"I think we're done here today." The Princess then just snapped and backed out from the wide, black doors, leaving her father stand there alone. Hephaestus stared after her silently with a clench of his jaw, and a small, disappointed shake of his head.

Agni entered the white, large, very clean hallway of the palace. The floor was shiny and made of white marble, and on the walls there were golden details and portraits of the previous rulers and important Muspelheim history characters hanging inside big, golden frames. The girl's gaze slid lazily from photo to photo as she snorted quietly, her thick, long platinum blonde hair bouncing on each side of her head as she walked.

"One day your photo will hang from these walls-" her father would say every time they walked these halls together.

But what if she didn't want it to?

She'd always wanted to explore. Travel. See the other realms; possibly even Midgard. But her father had never let her. Never, in her 1,018 years of life. So naturally; Agni was bored. She was bored of never leaving this realm. Of never leaving this palace! It was like Agni was a prisoner in her own realm. Born to rule. Destined to watch over Muspelheim. To marry someone she didn't actually love, (someone chosen by her father,) only to continue the legacy of "Great Rulers". To have her photo framed on The Wall some day.

Whenever Agni wasn't practicing her skills of fire (which however was something she had to do nearly every day), she was reading books about the outside world. Daydreaming of the day she'd finally get out. When she would escape. Of the day she would at last get to meet that that tall, dark, handsome stranger — just the kind that was in all the books she'd read as a child — her own Prince. How he would drop in from another realm to take her away. Show her all the things she'd been missing out on all these years.

But the possibility of any of that ever happening was really only the slightest; and Agni knew that there was no chance her father would ever let her out. If she truly were to escape one day, it would have to be by running away. And running away seemed to be too much of a risk. If she got caught, the amount of issues it would cause was too large for Agni to even begin to think of. Not to mention how dangerous it would be, especially when the girl could barely melt a stick to defend herself.  
So there she was; having to settle for her fate. To become the Queen of Muspelheim. The fate, that was written for her the second she got born.

She dragged herself further on the hallway, going towards her room just like every other evening. She let her gaze slide from wall to wall, reaching the big window to the hall that kept "the Great Treasure."  
The Great Treasure, also known as the fiery sword made by Hephaestus himself. There it was, floating in the air on top of a rock, ablaze.  
But there was also something else, which made Agni frown and stop, as she stared inside.

There was a boy.

✷✷✷✷✷✷✷

On Loki Odinson's 16th birthday — that is, in human years — he'd figured out something new.

The Bifrost Bridge.

The older the mischief-boy grew, the more he got in control of his powers. He'd mastered himself the arts of sorcery, for one. So it wasn't exactly hard for him to transfer into somebody else to trick Heimdall into sending him off to the other realms, or to just perform his mischief somehow on the groundkeeper so that he would be able to jump off into the swirl of space.

So, bored to his life in the kingdom, but mostly just curious, Loki had taken a habit of traveling to the other realms. He'd never been to Midgard, but he'd traveled a lot elsewhere. He'd read all about the other places from the books they kept in the palace library, and he'd studied them.

He would always take a little souvenir from every realm he'd visited; even if it was just a rock from the ground, he'd always taken something. But as he grew older, so did his ambitiousness. He wanted to bring back more and more valuable things; and now he had his eyes set on something specific.

The fiery sword of Hephaestus, kept in safe in the realm of fire, Muspelheim.

Was it realistic for Loki to get it?

Absolutely not.

But did Loki care?

Absolutely not.

So there he was now, making his way towards the palace of Muspelheim, in the said realm.

During his path towards the palace, he had to sneak in behind the rocks and the small volcanoes every now and then, even practicing his little disappearing-trick occasionally when the guard-protectors of the palace marched back and forth, but he managed to hide successfully.

Once he approached his destination, Loki smirked to himself. He glanced around his both sides; first left, then right, before he put his dagger sideways between his teeth, and he begun to climb up the wall of the palace.

As he was higher, he threw himself to the side of the window, and glued his eyes to it as he stared inside. It looked silent.

He glanced behind himself once more, before he kicked his way in through the window; and landed on his feet.

He was inside. Loki whistled a little as he looked around; the place was huge. Of course so was Loki's home, but it was different being inside somebody else's.

While he was admiring the views, he began to hear footsteps coming.

Quickly Loki closed his eyes, and slowly he began to fade away, disappearing from under the guards' eyes just as they appeared from behind the corner.

After making sure they were really gone, Loki made himself visible again, and stared after the backs of the guards until they turned to the hallway on the right.

Then Loki started to silently sneak his way to the other way.

He had memorized the map of the Muspelheim palace to his brain so well, that he knew exactly where the vault was located at.

Just a couple of more turns to the left; and then, there he was.

Loki stopped. He bit to his lip as he stared at the sword inside the room. It was hovering on top of the stone, and was flaming. Loki smiled with the side of his mouth, and his eyes glued on the price he began to walk through the mains, not even daring to blink his eyes in case the trick wouldn't work and he'd end up just smacking his forehead against the wall; but it worked. Loki's jaw dropped as his eyes widened, and he lifted his hands as if to see they were still there. He looked at his legs too, and let out a small laugh. He'd actually managed to use his powers to walk through a wall; into a vault. And not just any vault; the vault of Hephaestus.

"Well, hell be damned." Loki mumbled to himself, still looking at his hands.

Now with confident steps the young trickster started to walk towards the sword, but he stopped right by it. He wasn't a fool, after all. He knew better than to grab the sword just like that; his arms would burn off. It was a part of the protection spell for the sword.

So now he bit his lip again in concentration as he held his arm up, and started to conjure a glove to cover it.

Then he heard a girl's voice.

"Excuse me-?"

Loki turned his head, his eyes widening from the sight he faced as his lips parted, and his hand froze above of the sword.

In front of him, there was a girl his age. 

Her clothes were entirely red and she had full lips painted the same shade of crimson red, just like her nails were. Her hair was going down in beautiful waves, framing her face, and her eyes were big and emerald green, paired with long lashes, and Loki found himself completely mesmerized by her looks; he'd never laid eyes on a girl this beautiful.

The girl raised her brows a little, as she looked at Loki.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Agni asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Slowly, Loki started to return back to the moment, blinking his eyes, gaining his ability to speak and move again.

"N- nothing." He blurted out.

"Really-?" Agni asked. She glanced at the sword, then turned her gaze back to Loki. "Because to me, it almost looks like you're about to steal my father's sword."

Loki looked at her for a moment, leaning in a little.

"What-?" He asked, as if he hadn't heard her probably; and then he let out a laugh. "Your father's sword? No! That's a ridiculous allegation! I would neve-"

Then he stopped, blinking.

"Hold on," He said. "Did you just say- Your father's sword?"

Agni frowned at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

Loki's jaw dropped again, slowly.

"No..." He said. "So that makes you…"

The girl was still just looking at him, confused.

"A princess," Loki said quietly, his brows raising slightly in surprised realization.

"...Yes?" Agni raised her brows again.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I never knew there was a princess." Loki said, now quickly melting into a charming smile.

Agni narrowed her eyes at Loki suspiciously.

"Who are you?" She asked, glancing at him from head to toe. "You're not from this realm."

Loki smirked.

"No, Sweetness," He said. "I am not."

He stepped a little closer to Agni, who eyed him alertedly.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Loki said. He bowed down politely as he grabbed Agni's hand gently, looking at her from under his brows. "I am Loki. Prince, of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

"You're a prince?" Agni asked incredulously.

Loki smirked a little.

"What, is that so hard to believe?" He asked.

"Yes, actually." Agni said, pulling her hand back to herself. Loki seemed a little offended by this.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"Why would a prince steal?" Agni asked. "Don't you have fortune and property of your own?"

Loki snorted through his nose.

"I do." He said. "I just… find other treasure more appealing."

Then he eyed Agni from head to toe, eyes dripping with lust. Before Agni could react to this disrespectful act by more than just a sudden small offended frown and a drop of her jaw, Loki lifted his gaze back up to her eyes again, smirking.

"Except for my crown, of course." He said. "Which I'll get one day."

Agni looked at him, but her gaze then slid to behind him, where the backdoor of the room was opened.

"Is that so?" Agni asked, turning to look at Loki again. "I wonder if that day'll come."

Loki frowned a little, but still smiled.

"What do you mean? Of course it will." He said.

"Are you certain?" Agni asked. "I don't think they do crownings on dead men."

Now the smile from Loki's face faded.

"Dead men?" He asked.

Agni smiled, and just then the guards jumped on Loki from behind him, shoving him down and handcuffing him with fiery cuffs.

Loki gritted his teeth as he looked up at Agni, who still smiled down at him, now sweetly and innocently; clearly faking.

"Pleasure meeting you, Thief." She said.

And Loki started to smile, his eyes beginning to beam with amazement.

This confused Agni, her smile now slowly fading away.

"You outwitted me," Loki said, astounded.

"Which is why I don't see why you're smiling," Agni said.

And Loki's smile now deepened into a mischievous grin, as the guards pulled him up harshly.

"You and I might just have a lot more in common than you'd think, Princess." He said.

"Silence, brat." One of the guards growled, and Loki could throw one more flirtatious, overwhelming look at Agni's way, before he was turned around, and marched away.

And Agni was left standing there, staring after Loki; shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

"An intruder? In my palace-?"

Hephaestus shook his head in disappointment, as he sat on his throne. Then he leaned his head to one of his hands, that was pointing upwards on the other hand-rest. The two guards in front of him glanced at each other, not daring to speak.

"How did this happen?!" The king now growled, still resting his head.

"We don't know, Sir." The other one answered, trying to hold his grace and steady voice, even though he was afraid of the consequences. "Somehow he got past us."

"Did he manage to take anything?" Hephaestus spat.

"No, my Lord." The other guard now spoke. "And- As he is locked in the dungeon now, he couldn't have taken anything, Sir. He was only targeting the sword. What are the orders from now, my King? Shall we burn him alive, feed him to the dragon, or rot him in the cell till he dies?"

Hephaestus raised his head to look at the guards again.

"Feed him to the dragon." He said. "And do it tonight. I do not want him anywhere near my daughter. This thief… He could be really dangerous. It should be impossible to get through the security of that vault; but somehow he managed to. Who knows what else they're capable of..."

The guards looked at each other again, before one of them spoke.

"Your daughter, my Lord..." He started. "The thief was with her, when we found him."

Hephaestus blinked.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Sir."

Hephaestus was quiet for a moment, clenching his jaw, until he spoke.

"This thief…" He started. "Exactly... How old in age was he?"

"He looked about your daughter's age, my Lord."

And then the king sighed, shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Of course..." He mumbled under his breath, again dropping his head to his hand.

"Did he give his name?" He now asked.

"No, Sir."

Small silence.

"Thank you." He then said to the guards, louder, but didn't lift his head. "You're excused."

The guards nodded, and took off out of the room, marching in sync.

✷✷✷✷✷✷✷

Agni was sitting in her bedroom, reading a book of all the other realms. She must've flipped through it a trillion times by now, but for some reason she couldn't find any mentions of the realm Asgard.

Then there was a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Agni asked, quickly hiding the book under the drapes.

The door opened, and it revealed Hephaestus, staring at Agni with a serious look on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"What are you doing?" Hephaestus asked.

Agni looked at him for a moment, trying to think of an excuse, before she just shrugged.

"Nothing." She said. "Why?"

"You are forbid to go see him." Hephaestus hissed.

Agni frowned.

"Who?"

"The thief." Hephaestus spat. "I know you met him. And don't you try to deny it."

Agni raised her brows, before letting out a laugh.

"Are you serious?" She asked. "You really think that I would wanna go see that boy? Father — he is a thief!"

"Enough. I wasn't born yesterday, Agni; I know that you are dying to go see him." Hephaestus growled, and Agni clenched her jaw. "He's a stranger. From another realm. You find him intriguing. But he's dangerous, Agni. No matter how fascinating you'd think he is; he is dangerous."

"He's just a kid!" Agni blurted out.

Hephaestus stared at her, and then scoffed.

"So you don't see him as a thief." He said.

Agni didn't say anything, only looked at her father, before pursing her lips and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"So what exactly are you going to do to him?" She asked, raising her brows.

"This boy disrespected our family." Hephaestus spat. "This kingdom. He had the nerve to try and take something that was not his. I have no other option but to kill him."

Agni's jaw dropped.

"I have to protect our legacy." Hephaestus added.

"You really think that our legacy is endangered by a boy my age-?" Agni blurted out. "Dad, he's just a kid! You can't just despatch him only because he was blinded by lust for treasure-!"

"The fires of this kingdom don't burn everlastingly from kindness, Agni!" Hephaestus shouted. "They burn from justice."

Agni shook her head.

"Justice for who-?" She asked. "Father... The fires burn out of the souls that have made mistakes."

Hephaestus only stared at her.

"Who you have murdered," Agni added with a whisper.

"One day you will understand," Hephaestus then growled. "One day, when you're wiser. And you'll stop acting so damned stubborn. Like a child."

Agni clenched her jaw.

"I am not a child." She hissed.

"Then stop acting like one." Hephaestus said, before turning around and walking out of the room.

Agni stared after him with narrowed eyes, and watched the door shut.

✷✷✷✷✷✷✷

Loki was sitting on the corner of his cell, leaning against the wall.

His hands were still cuffed; they were a special kind of handcuffs. On fire, but only on the outsides. So the insides that were touching Loki's skin, weren't burning him; but if he tried to smack them against the ground or something among that, they'd burst into bigger flames (he had tried). And somehow the cuffs were stopping him from doing his sorcery, too.

So there he was, stuck between the four fiery walls, just waiting for his doom.

This wasn't exactly how Loki had imagined this day to end; but there wasn't really a thing he could do anymore. There was no crossing the dungeon bars made of fire. The only thing he could do, was wait for the guards to come and walk him to whatever sentence he'd gotten; and act on it then.

His gaze slid around the dungeon, until it stopped in the cell right next to him, where he saw a skeleton. It's head was hanging on it's shoulder pointing directly at Loki, who now let out a disgusted, uncomfortable grunt.

"I wonder what you did." He mumbled to himself. "... I hope you didn't try to steal the sword."

Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Curiously he raised his brows a bit as he turned his head and tilted it upwards, trying to see who was coming.

He knew that the possibility of it being the princess was only the slightest, but you couldn't blame the young prince for hoping.

Sadly for him, however, he was wrong. As the footsteps now lead to the dungeon, he saw two of the guards. He scoffed a little, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

The guards were in knight armors, and were resting big swords on their shoulders.

"Hello, gentlemen." Loki now smiled as the men stopped in front of his cell. "Come here to pick me upstairs for dinner?"

"Shut up." The bigger guard spat from behind his helmet. He had a deep voice. "The king has given orders to kill you."

Loki's smug smile faded away a little, as he understood the realness of his crime.

Then he faked it back on.

"Has he, now?" He asked.

Now there was another voice, coming from behind.

"Ade. Bache."

It was a girl's voice. 

The guards turned their heads by the calling of their names, and Loki turned his gaze towards where the voice was coming from too. His eyes grew brighter as he noticed Agni standing on the bottom stairs.

"There's a stranger walking outside the palace." Agni spoke, looking at the guards.

"A stranger?" The smaller guard asked; Ade.

"Yes," Agni nodded. "She was wearing a dark hood. I think she could be allied with this thief."

Agni nodded at Loki, and the guards turned to him. Loki was a little confused for a moment, but as she saw how Agni looked at him — slightly raising her brows — he then started to play along.

"Oh-" He started. "Crap… I guess my sister followed me here. What a fool."

Bache let out a groan at Loki.

"Guess your sister will join you under the fire of dragon, then." He spat, and then him and Ade began to hurry towards the stairs. Agni stepped out of the way just in time before they swooshed past her, upwards.

Agni watched them go, before she began to make her way over to Loki's cell, who was smirking, eyes gleaming with excitement; and flirt.

"What is this?" He asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it would almost seem like you were just trying to distract the guards."

"I wouldn't call it trying, because I did it." Agni said, and Loki's smirk only deepened as the girl walked closer to the cell, and then stopped in front of it. Loki eyed her carefully, very interested.

"You said that you're from another realm." Agni spoke.

"I am," Loki said, nodding. "Asgard."

Agni looked at him for a moment, silently, before speaking.

"I couldn't find anything about your realm on my book about them." Agni said.

Loki let out a single laugh.

"Well, there's nothing interesting to hear about it, really." He joked dryly.

"I don't account on that," Agni shook her head slightly, and Loki smiled with the corner of his mouth. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Like what?" He asked. "Honestly, there's not much to hear about it."

"Well, just something!" Agni blurted out, throwing her arms up a little. "What is it like? What does it - look like?"

"It's... White," Loki started. "And golden."

"Wow," Agni said. "Sounds a lot different from... This."

She gestured around.

"Well, I mean, your palace is nice," Loki tried.

"But the outside of this-?" Agni sighed, shaking her head. "It's hideous. It's so dark."

"What's wrong with darkness?" Loki asked.

Agni looked at him for a moment.

"It's suffocating me." She then answered, and Loki frowned a little.

"I have never been outside Muspelheim." Agni now started, dropping her head with her gaze down, a little embarrassed. "I've... I've never been outside this palace."

Loki raised his brows, surprised.

"Truly?"

Agni nodded, lifting her gaze again.

Loki eyed her, curious, as he begun to get up.

He walked closer to the bars, Agni following his every move carefully, until Loki stopped right in front of her, behind the bars.

"I could show you." Loki said, his voice husky.

Agni raised her brows a little.

"We have a bridge," Loki continued. "In my realm. It leads to every realm there is."

Agni frowned.

"That can't be true." She said. "You'd have to have a ship."

Loki smiled with the corner of his mouth.

"Not with the Bifrost."

"Bifrost?" Agni asked.

"Yes." Loki said. "The bridge."

"It's a rainbow bridge." Loki added with a ridiculous raise of his brows, trying to sell the idea out to the girl more.

Agni looked at him, debating.

"My father's going to kill you." She then said.

Loki snorted, glancing down.

"So I've heard." He said. "He's a bit of a racist then, huh? No Asgard in his books, he wants to kill one coming from the realm..."

Agni was still just watching him, not saying anything; thinking of his offer.

All her life, she'd dreamt of this.

Of that one stranger.

The stranger that would come, and change her life.

"Would you really?" She then asked, her voice quiet.

"Would I really what?" Loki asked.

"Show me." Agni continued. "The realms."

Loki was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Yes." He said, because why not? "Any place you'd want."

Agni didn't say anything, and neither did Loki. He only looked at her, waiting for her next move. Not daring to say anything to distract her from making her mind; which, Loki was obviously hoping to be anything in benefit of him staying alive. But even if he was thinking of his own profit, he found himself actually interested in the idea of traveling with this girl. Loki actually sort of liked her.

And then, Agni grabbed the bars with her bare hands. Loki's eyes widened as he watched her bend the bars, melting them, until there was an opening Loki could pass through. His gaze went from the opening to Agni, and he raised his brows.

"Impressing." He commented.

"Quick." Agni said, showing him to hurry with her hand.

Loki did.

Then Agni grabbed his handcuffs, and melted them away too.

"Thank you." Loki said, turning his hands.

Then they started to hear the guards coming back.

"Come on. Hurry!" Agni blurted out, and started to walk further on the dungeon hallway, rapidly. Loki hurried after her, and soon they sneaked out from a door. They began to ran now, finding their way to the backyard of the palace. They didn't stop running until they were by the high, golden gates surrounding the property, where the palace ended, and the outside land of Muspelheim begun.

"Do you really have dragons?" Loki then asked, kind of amused; but somehow excited.

"Yes," Agni answered fast. "Look- you have to go, before the guards find you."

"But what about you?" Loki asked, frowning a little, actually finding himself a bit disappointed. "I thought you wanted to come along."

"I do," Agni said, looking at Loki directly in the eye as she explained. "But I can not leave. Not now. If I do — they will think that you snatched me. My father will put a price on your head, and he won't stop till you're dead."

Loki looked at her, not actually believing what he was hearing.

"You're worried about what'll happen to me?" He asked, frowning deeper now.

This random girl; this stranger; a Princess - was worried. About him.  
About Loki.

"You're just a kid." Agni said. "Like me. And unlike my father, I don't want to see blood shed for small, improper reasons."

Loki looked at her, his brows now raising a little as his lips gaped.

"Loki, I don't…" Agni then started, shaking her head as she glanced down. "I don't want to end up becoming like him."

Short silence.

"Promise you'll come back." Agni added, her voice silent as she turned to look at Loki again, her eyes filled with so much sadness that even Loki felt it. He had to stop to think for a moment, as he blinked. This girl didn't seem like your usual Princess; she was miserable. She was actually so miserable, it was flooding out of her eyes. Now Loki realized it: she was trapped. In this place. In this palace.  
But somehow, even with her eyes screaming for deliverance; she still looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Loki swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling dry.

"I don't… I don't even know your name," He said.

Agni looked at him.

"It's Agni." She said.

And as Loki looked at her, he felt something in his chest.

Something he had never felt before in his life, but it was the kind of feeling he'd heard about in all the fairytale books his mother had read him and his brother when they were just children. The books Loki had thought were stupid, and pointless.

"Agni," Loki repeated her name, trying out how it felt rolling off his tongue.

And he liked the way.

"I promise." Loki assured, nodding.

Agni looked at him for a small moment, before she grabbed his face, and pressed her lips to Loki's.

Loki's eyes widened at first; he'd never kissed a girl before, yet alone be actually initiatively kissed by one. Regardless, it didn't take him long to actually seize the moment. He closed his eyes and kissed Agni back, grabbing her waist to pull her closer. Agni's hands grabbed his face better, pressing her lips tighter against Loki's, and for a few seconds they stood there in that closed-mouth kiss. Neither of the two could see it, but as the kiss deepened, there was a glow on both their cheeks; it was red, and it was blue - like lava and ice under their skin. And then Agni pulled away, the glowing fading too.

She pulled away carefully, her hands still on Loki's cheeks as she looked into his eyes that were staring back at her; filled with surprise, but also even with the slightest bit of devotion.

"You really are something..." He mumbled. "Aren't you?"

Agni smiled a little, feeling her cheeks heat up.  
Loki began to smile at her too; but then they began to hear rumbling.

"Find him!" An angry shout echoed.

Agni pulled away fast.

"That's the guards," She said, panicky. "Go- Now!"

"But-" Loki tried.

"Loki, now!" Agni said.

"I'll come back-" Loki blurted out, starting to back out. "Agni, I promise!"

"Go!" Agni blurted out, glancing behind them to make sure the guards weren't there already; and just then, Loki disappeared in thin air like a puff of smoke.

Once Agni turned her head back around again, Loki was no longer there.

Her lips parted, as she stared at the empty spot.

Then the guards rushed to the back of the yard, where they found her by herself.

Agni turned around.

"I tried," She said. "I tried to stop him. He was too fast."

The guards stared at her.

"Get back in the palace, Princess."

Agni looked at them for a moment, before she nodded.

"Going."

And off she went.

✷✷✷✷✷✷✷

Once Loki dropped back in to Asgard, he was first greeted by his father and Heimdall. His jaw dropped slowly as he froze in place, Odin's glare burning into his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to travel in to other realms—?!" Odin spat as he was dragging Loki back to the palace, his grip rough on his son's arm. "And Heaven Forbid if you'd found your way into Midgard! Where did you even travel?! Hm?!"

"I went to Muspelheim," Loki answered.

"Muspelheim?!" Odin hissed. He stopped, and turned so that he could grab Loki by both of his shoulders, his fingers sinking into Loki's clothing. "The realm of fire-?! Ruled by Hephaestus?!"

"Yes," Loki said. "Father, there's this Princess-"

"Of course there is," Odin growled, shaking his head. "You are not traveling from realm to realm for a girl, Loki! There's plenty of females in this kingdom for you."

"But they're not like her," Loki said, frowning a little. "She's different."

"I don't care!" Odin spat. "You are never allowed to use the Bifrost again."

Loki's eyes widened as his lips parted.

"What?" He asked, his voice tiny.

"Not before you've grown in age and wisdom." Odin hissed. "So I hope you enjoyed your time in Muspelheim with the Princess and took a good, long look. Because you will not be seeing her again."

"But father-!"

"No." Odin just said, and then he threw Loki to his room, and slammed the door shut.

The young Prince now only stared at the door; before he smacked his fist against it.

✷✷✷✷✷✷✷

Agni was walking on the hallway, going to her room, when she heard a furious voice behind her.

"You had something to do with it — didn't you?!"

Agni turned around, facing her father.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She said.

"That boy." Hephaestus spat, stopping inches away from Agni. "The thief. He is gone."

Agni looked at him.

"Oh." She then just said. "What a shame."

Hephaestus didn't say anything, as he only stared at her, threateningly. Agni clenched her jaw as she looked back into her father's eyes, challenging him.

"He was from a realm called Asgard," She snapped. "I've never heard of that realm. Why, father?!"

Hephaestus smacked his sceptre to the floor, fire bursting out of it as he let out a loud groan.

"You will **never** leave this realm!" He shouted, flames bursting all around Agni, whose jaw dropped as she tried to back out away from her father. "You will gain respect for me! For your legacy! And this nonsense will end! Your desire for journeys — it will end, Agni! You _will_ become queen of Muspelheim, whether you **liked it** , or _not_!"

He stared at Agni for another slowly passing moment, his chest rising heavily from the breathing, before he turned around and marched away, leaving Agni stand there between the flames, biting her teeth together to try and stop herself from bursting out in tears, as they were already glistening in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> / hello ! i'm new to ao3, but this is my oc x loki fic (that i btw have published elsewhere, too). lets get some facts straight quickly here in the beginning; the name agni is the name of a hindu male god, but i liked the sound of it so much that i wanted to keep it - and it also stands for fire, so there's that. im hoping that choosing it doesnt offend anyone. however if it does, im willing to make a change because i dont want to disrespect anyones religion etc !  
> and thing number 2; this is an alternate universe so muspelheim is sliiightly different from the actual mcu muspelheim.  
> and the final thing, like the summary says this story will collide with the thor and the avengers movies later, so the characters listed in the characters- section will join this story too!
> 
> and last but not least on the random note side, if you like then please follow and comment (leave kudos? is that what its called on this website lol) - and english is not my mother language, so my apologies if there are any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> that was all, i guess! please enjoy :3


End file.
